


If you see me naked...

by keepthekettleon



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/pseuds/keepthekettleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Noma escaped Gabriel's aerie after the bombing. But what happens, when they meet Michael sooner as the do in the canon? And what if Noma discovers an unknown desire for a certain someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you see me naked...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it that way!  
> I left the ending up to your imagination so you can fill it wich your own kinks.

Alex and Noma drove out into the wasteland. Somewhere around here had to be at least something. They needed something to help them with Noma’s shoulder and the attack on Gabriel’s aerie had left its marks on both of them. Somewhere along the road they had found a car and now they were looking for a place to stay. They just drove in one direction, hoping to see some buildings on the horizon. But then there was suddenly nothing anymore. The road was gone. So they kept on driving until the car broke down and they had to continue by foot.  
And then they heard something that set itself apart from the whistling of the wind and their own footsteps. It was the sound of ocean waves. A few seconds later, they were on a cliff, looking down at the sea. The waves rolled smoothly over the sand and Alex eyes scanned the coastline.  
“Looks like we’ve reached the end of the line. What do you want to do now?” Alex looked at Noma.  
“We could go back…” She trailed of and took a step forward, squinting her eyes. “Do you see that? There is someone!”  
“Where? I don’t see anyone.”  
“I am sure that there is someone at the sea about a mile down south. Could be less though but I think we should check this out.”  
“I don’t see anything but it won’t do any harm if we go and check it out.”

They were about half a mile farther south when they saw a girl coming from the inland, walking in their direction. As soon as she saw them, she stopped. Alex waved at her and called: “Hey! We need help! Can you help us?”  
The girl still hesitated but then she came over. When Alex showed her Noma’s poorly bandaged shoulder, she quickly pulled a med kit out of her bag.  
“I’m going to clean your wound. It will hurt. Do you think you can stand it or do we need to pin you down? What are your names, by the way? I’m Heather.”  
They also quickly introduced themselves. Noma added: “I can stand it, thank you.”  
Heather poured some alcohol into the wound and patched it up afterwards. She also cleaned Alex’ wounds and then they separated again.  
Noma and Alex returned to the coastline and now Alex saw the person too. “That’s a higher angel Nomes!” He shout whispered.  
“Thank you. I can see that very clearly, Alex.” She gave back.  
They kept a safe distance and climbed down the cliff down to the beach and slowly approached the angel. “Hide your markings, Alex. We don’t know whose side he’s on.”  
The angel was bathing in the shallow sea, facing away from them. But then, as he heard them coming nearer, he turned around and straightened himself, his black wings wide open.  
Noma squinted her eyes. “Does he look familiar to you too? I think it may be Michael.”  
“Michael? What I see is that he is naked as a jaybird.” A smirk spread across his face. “Have you ever seen Michael naked?”  
“No…” Noma replied hesitantly and stopped to look at Alex. “What are you thinking of?”  
“It’s just… you as a woman, do you think Michael’s attractive?”  
“Well… heck, damn yes!” A questioning look appeared on her face. “Why do you ask? Do you?”  
“Do I what?”  
“Think he’s hot, of course.”  
“It does sound weird if I say yes without being gay, doesn’t it? But yeah, I do.”  
“You’re right, it does sound weird.” She turned her face in Michael’s direction. He still stood there, observing them. “Do you know that he has quite a reputation of having orgies in the stratosphere, including Becca Thorne and some ambassadors from Helena? He’s the only man in there.”  
“No, I didn’t know that? Why should I? And I really don’t want to end up like the senator.”  
“I’m just thinking with that much practice…” She fell into a telling silence, completely ignoring the comment about Becca. “I think he’s always the dominant one.” She looked at Alex to see if his mind was going where hers had long gone.  
On his face creeped a sly smile. “Do you want to turn the tables?”  
A lustful glance was shot into Michael’s direction by both of them, but Noma was definitely more into the idea than Alex. Not that he wasn’t into it at all, but for him it was more for Noma’s sake than because of Michael.  
They started walking towards him again. Alex hand reached to his holster, just in case the angel wasn’t Michael. The facial features of the angel became clearer and clearer and started to look more and more like Michael’s. Alex was sure that Michael had recognized them by now. Soon they had approached him. Alex couldn’t keep himself from checking Michael’s size. A satisfied smirk appeared on his face. At least Michael wasn’t that much bigger that Alex himself.  
It didn’t seem to bother Michael the slightest bit that he was standing naked in front of Noma and the Chosen One.  
“Alex.” He said in his usual calm voice. Then he looked at Noma, who couldn’t really hide her awoken desire for the archangel. Her eyes were screaming it at him.  
Without him saying a word, she replied to his stare. “It’s not like you didn’t know, Michael.”  
“Of course I knew. But I didn’t expect it from you, Alex.”  
“Well then… be surprised.”  
“Believe me, I am, but we don’t have time for that now. We need to get going.”  
“Oh really?” Both of them replied, but for different reasons. Alex thought of the circumstances of his and Michael’s parting, while Noma’s comment was purely sexually driven.  
Noma carried on. “No. This time you don’t get to say what we’re supposed to do.”  
“Especially not after what you’ve done. But an explanation can wait until later.” Alex continued.  
Noma grabbed Michael by the neck and pulled his head down for a heated kiss. Michael returned it hesitantly at first, but then got also caught in the sensation. Alex slowly started caressing Michael’s wings, planting soft kissed between the roots.  
“For now, Michael… you just need to do what we tell you." ...


End file.
